Annis
Queen Annis is the wife of King Caerleon and the Queen of Caerleon. Biography At some point, Queen Annis met and befriended Gorlois. When her husband King Caerleon was killed in cold blood by Arthur Pendragon, a grief-stricken Queen Annis declared war on Camelot. Morgana then went to her court and offered her assistance in destroying Arthur, gaining Annis's acceptance by claiming that she wished to avenge the death of Gorlois. When Arthur came to Annis and requested to fight single combat to avoid a full-scale war, Annis discussed it with Morgana, who told her it was "no trick" and commented that it was simply Arthur's nature to risk his own life instead of others'. As a result, Annis agreed to let a champion from Caerleon fight Arthur, and Morgana assured Annis that Arthur would lose. During the fight, Morgana enchanted Arthur's sword, multiplying its weight to make it far heavier and infinitely unwieldy. Queen Annis’ champion immediately got the upper hand, but Merlin's intervention saved Arthur, giving him the victory and sparing the lives of both sides. A seething Morgana returned to Annis and swore that Arthur would not be as fortunate next time. Annis, however, had altered her perception of Arthur as King of Camelot, now acknowledging a respect for Arthur's just nature and the hope he brought with him. She refused any further cooperation with Morgana, commenting that she had been blinded by grief and allowed Morgana to manipulate her. Angrily, Morgana called Annis weak, but when she vowed not to rest until all of Camelot bowed before her, Annis shocked her by being the first to openly chastise her, telling her she resembled her hated biological father, Uther, a great deal more than she did Gorlois, due to her faithless hatred of Arthur and her blindness to all but her own interests. Morgana, for once without a retort, left Annis, who returned to Caerleon and left Camelot in peace (His Father's Son). Personality Queen Annis was a fierce, strong and courageous woman who, while grieving her husband's death, immediately flared up in defiance to declare war on Caerleon's killer. She was quick to seek vengeance in her grief and had a strong sence of justice since she responded vehemently to what she saw as a crime on Arthur's part. However, Annis was also shown to be reasonable, rational and wise since, when Arthur came to her unarmed, she allowed him to speak and leave unharmed, and spared Merlin's life despite catching him spying. She was a fair queen since she allowed Arthur to downgrade the war to single combat, thus sparing many lives on both sides. Queen Annis proved to be an adept judge of character once she saw past her grief, as she came to acknowledge Arthur's sense of justice and good heart, even despite his inexperienced crime. She seemed to see Arthur in a good light, commenting that he brought hope for all of them. She also saw Morgana for what she was far more astutely than most, being the only character to openly criticise her behaviour and shrewdly noticing the similarities between Morgana's malice and Uther's persecution. Annis was ultimately a very just and fair woman, since she forgave Arthur, made peace with Camelot and refused to cooperate further with Morgana. Appearances Series 4 *His Father's Son Category:Female Characters Category:Queens Category:Characters Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Royalty